Krust
Krust was a male half-orc in the Emeron campaign. Background Krust was a member of the Grulhammer tribe of orcs and half orcs and raised on the Plains of Galmar. While not especially bright he was huge and strong and had empathy for most people. He became a powerful warrior respected for his good heart, if not for his wits. With the Joined of Guya On the 21st of Horse, 1159 Krust experienced a bright flash of light and found himself suddenly in Plainswatch along with the rest of the Joined of Guya. Angry and confused the others assured him that they had nothing to do with their shared predicament and explained to him that he seemed to be connected to all the rest of them and that was why they felt one another's pain. A short time later they had come together when they were attacked by a band of unknown individuals and they barely managed to escape. They were accosted a couple days later by a group of soldiers bearing purple livery with a green snake sigil. They reported what had occurred with the previous group, and were shocked when the guardsmen attacked them. Confused and uncertain fully of what was happening they were in poor shape to defend themselves, Krust flew into a rage, striking down a number of the soldiers, but they were surrounded and the fight was clearly going not going to be won. Krust was willing to die fighting, but he saw the helpless Aelfith about to be struck down so he resolved to save her. He hacked his way out of the ambush, fleeing with Aelfith. An Unexpected Ally On the 7th of Unicorn, 1159, Krust and Aelfith, were captured in Bogan and brought to Dame Brocien Wiladen. Surprised they were not killed on the spot, they answered her questions and told their tale. She believed their tale and was worried that the sigil they described was that of her liege, Baroness Cyna Aliri. Dame Brocien granted the pair sanctuary and made preparations to investigate their claims. Unfortunately she would not get the chance to fully investigate their claims. The War of Alliance On the 23rd of Griffon, 1159, coordinated attacks from barbarians and monster tribes, all under the banner of Melia Sedri, attacked all along the eastern border of the Kingdom. Dame Celia Aliri, the baronial marshal for Baroness Cyna, called a war council on the 1st of Lion. Dame Brocien naturally attended, leaving her marshal to raise the forces of Bogan. At the war council, Dame Ceila murdered all present, including her own mother Baroness Cyna. Dame Celia then declared her allegiance to Melia Sedri, Celia commanded the 10 year old Gery Wiladen, the heir of Bogan, to swear fealty to her and hand Aelfith and Krust. Instead, the boy declared himself Lord of Bogan by right of inheritance and refused to recognize Celia's authority. He was bolstered by the presence of Sir Imlott Ebberholt, and began preparing the estate of Bogan for Celia's inevitable attack, which Krust was looking forward to participating in. Appearance Krust is a huge, muscular half-orc with dark hair and dark eyes. He wears leather armor and wields and enormous club. He tends to shout his own name in combat frequently. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs